Mi történhetett?
by GregSara
Summary: DianaFred írás. Mi történhetett az elő és a második rész között? Írtam már jobbat is...


**Scooby Doo: Ami nem volt a filmben**

/ Diana/Fred, mi történhetett, az első és a második rész között?/

Aznap este Diana nem tudott aludni. Épp ma este érkeztek _haza _a Szörnyszigetről, vagy honnan. És ha minden jól ment, megint összejött Freddel. Legalábbis úgy tűnt. A Rejtély Rt. is megalakult, újra. És ehhez csak Screpy Doo kellett. A főhadiszállás eléggé koszos volt, hiszen 2 éve nem lakott benne senki. Diana visszagondolt a hazaérkezés pillanatára és azelőttre.

A csók után jött a sajtó, nem tudott beszélni Freddel. A repülőn egymás mellé ültek, de mögöttük viszont Scooby, Bozont és Vilma ült. Onnan a Járgánnyal mentek Menőfalvára, ahol a rajongók fogadták őket. Hazáig szerencsére Vilma és a duó hátul pihent, Diana Fred mellett, elöl. Hangosan így sem tudtak beszélni.

- Fred, ami...

- Tudom, hogy nem kellett volna...

- Én...

- De azt hittem, mindegy mit hittem, szóval, talán...

- Fred...

- Amikor 2 éve elváltunk, akkor nagyon rossz volt, csak akkor láttalak utoljára, amikor azt mondtad: "Én kilépek!"

- Nem azt mondtam...

- De.

- Nem. Azt: "Én akartam először kilépni!"

Fred elmosolyodott.

- Mindig neked van igazad, de nem fejeztem be. Na, akkor láttam, hogy hátat fordítasz és eltűnsz. Aztán próbáltalak hívni, másnap reggel, de azt mondták, elköltöztél. Az első lakásodból. A főhadiszálláson is kerestelek. Ott csak Vilma pakolt. Csak azt mondta, hogy Bozont és Scooby elvitték a kocsit, téged nem látott. A szobád érintetlen volt. Csak úgy eltűntél.

- El akartam felejteni mindent.

- Főleg engem?

- Igen. De még mindig nem fejezted be...

- Igen. Szóval, amikor meghívtak a Szigetre, azt hittem, megoldom egyedül. Megint híres leszek, te megtudod és...

- És rohanok a karjaidba. De a terved nem jött össze.

- Hát nem. Találkoztam Vilmával, majd a srácokkal. Gondoltam te sem lehetsz messze, és megláttalak. Egy még dögösebb lila macát. És megtanultál boxolni. És amikor beléd költöztem, fantasztikus volt.

- Visszaéltél a helyzettel. El se merem képzelni, miket művelhettél velem.

- Ennyit akartam mondani. Talán még annyit, hogy amikor elintézted „senior - t", lecsúsztál a kötélen, ellenállhatatlan voltál.

- Tudom.

Ezalatt megérkeztek.

Most meg Diana a szobájában alszik. Azon gondolkozott, vajon meg van-e még a titkos ajtó. Amikor beköltöztek a házba, ő a Fred melletti szobát kapta. Egy titkos ajtó volt a szekrényben, ami a 2 szobát kötötte össze. Így sokáig titkolták a kapcsolatukat. Diana fölkelt, szépítkezett, fújt magára egy kis illatot. Óvatosan közelített a szekrényhez. Halkan kinyitotta, és örömére a ruhák mögötti ajtó nyitva volt. Hallotta, hogy Fred forgolódik. Teljes némaságban lopózott a háta mögé, bemászott mellé az ágyba.

Fred nagyon megijedt.

- Diana! Hogy...? – ekkor észre vette a szekrényt.

- Ez még megvan?

- Si – felelte a lány spanyolul.

Fred elmosolyodott. Gyengéden megérintette a lány arcát. Diana elpirult.

- Miért jöttél?

- Freddy, igazán kitalálhatnád...

- Nem akarok találgatni...

Magához húzta Dianát, lassan kigombolta a lila hálóinget.

- Szeretlek!

Másnap Vilma bekopogott barátnője ajtaján.

- Diana, meghozták a ruhát, amit rendeltél!

- A fenébe – a lány Fred szobájában kibújt az őt ölelő karokból.

- Reggel 8 –kor hozzák azt a ruhát? – Fred szemrehányóan nézett.

- Én is azt hittem, csak később. Köszönöm az estét... ma te gyere át!

Adott egy puszit Frednek, majd visszalopakodott a szobájába, a szekrényen keresztül.

- Ez csodás! – Diana csak nézte a halványlila estélyi ruhát.

- Hova akarod fölvenni?- kérdezte Fred.

- Ma lesz az igazi sajtótájékoztató. Tárgyalni kell a Múzeum Igazgatójával. Arról volt szó, hogy odaadjuk neki a régi jelmezeket, amiket a rosszfiúk viseltek... – felelt Vilma.

- Ja. – Fred bólintott majd leült a frissensült pirítós mellé. – Benne vagyunk az újságban! – pattant fel.

- Nagy cucc – Vilma unottan hörpintett a teájából.

- Mi vagyunk a menők megint Menőfalván – Diana is bólintott. – Lassan megszokhatnád.

- Nem, nem! – Fred arca döbbent volt. – Benne vagyunk az újságban... – azzal Diana elé tolta a lapot.

A lány szeme is elkerekedtek, majd elpirosodott. A képen ugyanis ők voltak, amikor csókolóztak a szigeten. Vilma is belekukkantott a lapba.

- Apám! – mondta.

- Ezt hogy...? – Fred csak úgy bámult az újságra.

- Legalább van téma az újságoknak. És nézd a dolog jó oldalát. Csomó lányrajongó megkímél... – Diana kivette az újságot Fred kezéből.

- Nem. Tényleg ilyen a hajam? Elmegyek fodrászhoz... – Fred elviharzott.

- Komolyan, nagyon szeretem, de néha levehetne az önimádatából – mondta Diana Vilmának.

- Régen én is bele voltam zúgva – sóhajtotta a szemüveges. – De nem az én műfajom volt.

1 óra múlva:

- Megjöttem! – kiáltotta Fred.

- Egész pofás lett – nézték a lányok.

- Scooby, Bozont! Készülni! Már gyűlnek a rajongók a múzeum előtt – vigyorgott Fred.

Amikor mindenki kész lett, elindultak, és...


End file.
